1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid powered brake systems and, more particularly, to fluid powered brake systems used with automated people movers.
2. Background Art
An electrically powered automated people mover typically includes a propulsion system connected to a source of electrical power for propelling the people mover on running rails or along a predetermined path. Such people movers often include a fluid actuated brake system that is utilized to de-accelerate the people mover when it is moving and/or to maintain the people mover stationary during passenger loading and unloading. Because such people mover is automated, there is a need to provide braking in the event of a failure of the braking control system that controls the flow of fluid to a friction brake of the people mover.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a brake system and a method of use thereof which provides a brake release mode, a service braking mode and a pressure emergency braking mode under normal, fluid braking operation and which provides a spring emergency braking mode in the event that one or more components of the brake system utilized for normal fluid braking operation fail. Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.